The Empty (Td5)
The Empty is the remains of the nothingness from which everything originated. It is ruled over by the Eternal Sleeping One also called the Cosmic Entity Descriptions The Empty was first revealed by the reaper Billie. However she only knew the base function of the Empty. Which is that once something or someone is sent into the void they cannot come back; if the Empty wants to keep what it absorbed. While it doesn't have a persona per say, it’s ruler does and even has awareness while it sleeps. Amara called it an infinite series of paradoxes, powers, concepts, conflicts, and thoughts all either at war, peace, or in neutral towards one another and they have been in that state for eternity. However at the "heart" of the Empty is the "true" void. This void is from which Amara, God, the Horsemen of the Apocalypse and the pagan gods came from and where the Cosmic Entity’s true maddening form is. It holds together the Empty, similar to how The Garden holds Heaven together. The void as a state of elemental nonexistence is beyond science and it is by definition supernatural and as the void is infinite it was the original source of magic and reality. History Before time itself was linearly understood the Empty had always existed. According to Castiel, the Empty is something beyond understanding and thus easy to comprehend at the same time. All that is known it's a void that can destroy anything that is absorbed into it. However it is possible for the Cosmic Entity to expel what is put into the Empty this restoring its existence. Power and Abilities Endless Magic/Nigh-Omnipotence: As the Empty has no form, it has no limit to the quantity of supernatural power it has like God and Amara. Despite being neither light or darkness, the void is magical. As Amara puts it. "For nothingness to be possible, it also that it has or is its own Magical Nature." The Empty's quality of power before anything existed was unmatched, however when Amara and God both came to be their combined power equaled the Void's. Their is no difference between the void and it's power; for they are one and the same. Only it’s ruler has any say over the Empty. Supreme Awareness/Knowledge: While not an all-knowing force, it can sense and is aware of what is happening anywhere in or out of God's Creation. It also was stated by the revived Death that it knows more than Amara, God, and himself combined. However Death states unlike the three of them it rarely uses any of its endless knowledge for it's nature counteracts everything about itself. Despite knowing everything and having limitless awareness, it can't use it's knowledge in an amount to qualify having omniscience. Amortality: The Empty is eternal, never aging and always has and will be. It can't age for it never started in the first place. Garrett called it not alive, dead, between like ghosts, living dead or the undead, only that it is simply is. Absolute Creation: Everything, even the Creation that God made started with the Empty. The entities that form it came from The Empty. Certain "thoughts" resulted in Amara, God, The Horsemen, and the Pagan Gods originating from The Empty's "thoughts". They separated from the Empty becoming individual entities. This means all the powers Amara and God came into being with the Empty already always had them. This means that even though God and Amara have their own God Power the Empty's power is also the same type but far greater. Absolute Destruction: If something is sent into The Empty it can utterly destroy it. This is done by absorbing it, thus destroying in its entirety. Purification/Cleansing: The Empty is the original god of all that was before even Amara. So possess the power to purify the demonic taint of demons as well as the very taint of Hell itself. It is believed this power is one possess by God and Amara. Weaknesses While the Empty has power equal to the combined force of God and Amara it has many weaknesses. *Mandatory co-existence with God and Amara. Even though the Empty will result making reality cease to exist if either God or Amara dies, the void will be altered. The sentient aspect of it will be sealed away again. The only time when the void stopped being empty, is when it allowed the Darkness and Light to appear. Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Gods Category:Places Category:Places not on Earth